


Ch0ices

by atypicalActivator



Series: Land of Roleplays and Crack [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chatlogs, F/M, MSPARP, Mentions Alpha Jade, Pesterlog, Post-Scratch, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalActivator/pseuds/atypicalActivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely, slightly depressed alien on a green moon has a few words to say to a bored, slightly scared boy in an apartment in Houston.<br/>    A boy who will have more impact on the world than he ever dreamed of.<br/>    A boy who will have all the impact she dreamed he would.</p><p> </p><p>    Written by me and some dude RPing as Dave on MSPARP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch0ices

\-- adverseAttendent [AA] BEGAN pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

AA: D0n't d0 it.

TG: what the fuck

AA: D0n't d0 it.

TG: i dont get it

TG: oh wait i've got to highlight it

TG: now thats a douche thing to do

AA: S0rry.

TG: much better

AA: D0n't d0 it.

TG: i still dont get it though

TG: dont do what

AA: I believe y0u already kn0w.

TG: i dont think i do

AA: I assume y0ur brain is functi0nal en0ugh t0 inf0rm me 0f y0ur next planned acti0n.

AA: Alth0ugh I may be inc0rrect.

TG: dont get dinner

TG: why shouldnt i get dinner

AA: I d0n't kn0w.

TG: is getting dinner going to disrupt the balance of the universe or something

AA: Human, I 0nly d0 as I am t0ld.

AA: I d0n't ask.

AA: S0 neither sh0uld y0u.

TG: oh shit dave made mac and cheese that means shits getting real

AA: St0p.

TG: but im hungry

AA: Y0u are making me smile and I d0 believe I can keep y0u fr0m hungering fr0m here.

AA: I d0n't like t0 smile.

AA: Please.

TG: well thats lame

AA: As fun as it might be t0 sever y0ur head, I find I must resist.

AA: And I kn0w y0u had 0ther intenti0ns after dinner.

TG: damn that sounds like a fun time though

AA: Y0u d0n't have t0 name them.

AA: Simply st0p.

TG: i didnt have other intentions though??

TG: i really dont know what youre playing ag

TG: also at

AA: Tw0 can play at this game, strider.

AA: 'ag'?

TG: at

AA: Ah.

AA: I d0 think I have made y0u change y0ur mind.

TG: my finger slipped because i was so impassioned by the strength of your pleas

AA: 0r f0rget.

TG: begging me not to do whatever it was i was going to do

AA: Either 0utc0me d0esn't matter.

TG: i wasnt planning anything in the first place so whatever

AA: At least y0u sh0uldn't d0 it.

AA: S0 n0w y0u w0n't.

TG: you know if you tell me what it is then ill know not to do it

AA: Actually, if I d0, y0u will have already c0mpleted it.

AA: S0 that's a n0.

TG: oh right that makes perfect sense

TG: thank you for clearing that up

AA: Y0u w0n't d0 it as 0f n0w s0 I might as well leave.

AA: But I think I will stay f0r a while.

TG: ok whatever its mac and cheese time anyways

AA: I d0n't get interuniversal c0mmunicati0n privileges 0ften.

AA: English, it's breaking up.

AA: Can y0u still c0mmunicate?

TG: yeah i just have no clue what the fuck youre getting on about

AA: Heh.

AA: Y0u d0n't need t00.

AA: Neither d0 I, apparently.

AA: I wish t0 chat.

AA: F0rgive me if I seem inexperienced at it.

AA: I am.

TG: well what do you wish to chat about

AA: I d0n't kn0w.

AA: Actually.

AA: N0rmally, I'm given a c0nversati0n starter.

AA: The last time I did that t0 an0ther pers0n I had t0 kill them at the end 0f it.

TG: whelp you started this conversation so thats on you

TG: oh

AA: See ab0ve

AA: S0 I'm h0ping y0u can give us a t0pic.

AA: What is it like 0n y0ur w0rld.

AA: 0r s0mething.

AA: I'm s0rry.

TG: so nice weather were having

AA: 0h.

AA: We have m0stly empty skys.

AA: And little atm0sphere.

TG: oh well weve got a pretty good amount of atmosphere i think

AA: 0h.

AA: That's nice.

TG: yeah i guess

AA: 0h.

AA: I think atm0sphere is n0rmally a g00d thing, right?

AA: There seems t0 be plenty 0f it 0n the Planet.

TG: on what planet

AA: But I try t0 av0id staying l0ng 0n there.

AA: I'm 0n a m00n.

TG: oh ok

AA: I d0n't kn0w what the Planet is called, and I d0n't think I'm all0wed t0.

AA: S0rry.

TG: nah its all good

AA: It is?

AA: That's g00d.

TG: yeah its chill

AA: All I kn0w 0f the Planet is fr0m brief visits.

AA: It seems warm.

AA: M0st 0f the time.

AA: At 0ne p0int it was a fr0zen tundra.

AA: With0ut many cl0uds 0r water.

AA: I had t0 cultivate life.

AA: Life which I am n0t all0wed t0 meet.

AA: Except t0 c0rrupt an kill.

TG: how does one go about cultivating life on a frozen tundra

AA: Painfully.

AA: 0n0

TG: oh

AA: H0ld 0n I'll be back in a m0ment.

TG: ok

AA: S0rry, I had t0 all0w myself m0re time.

AA: But I have plenty 0f that, it seems.

AA: T0 m0st pe0ple.

AA: T0 me it never ends.

AA: What is a n0rmal life?

TG: i dont think theres such a thing as normal really

AA: 0h.

AA: That seems true.

TG: i mean like people have their personal normals i guess

AA: What is y0urs then?

TG: whats my normal

AA: Y0ur n0rmal.

AA: 0h.

AA: Yes.

TG: uh its a lot of fuckin around on the internet i guess

TG: getting in fights with my bro and talking to my friends

AA: 0h.

AA: I'm s0rry.

TG: why are you sorry

AA: I kn0w h0w it is t0 be in captivity.

TG: im not in captivity

AA: But y0u said y0u were in fights with y0ur guardian.

AA: S0rry, getting in fights.

TG: yeah

AA: I'm s0rry.

AA: D0es every0ne have that?

TG: its not a bad thing its just a thing we do

TG: i think everyone does to some extent but not the same way we do

TG: that is to say not everyone dukes it out with some shitty swords on the rooftop

AA: But are the things y0u d0 - y0ur n0rmal, if n0t 0thers' - intrinsically g00d 0nly because 0f the r0utine?

AA: I 'duke it 0ut' with majikks and br00ms in l0cked r00ms.

TG: maybe i guess i never really thought of it that way

AA: It is 'n0rmaly' f0r me.

AA: The Planet lives in a n0rmal.

AA: It is hard, but they accept it.

AA: Wh0ever sees a glimpse 0f an0ther past kn0ws that it is wr0ng th0ugh.

TG: i guess if you dont really know anything else it doesnt seem so bad

AA: And then I have t0 kill them f0r kn0wing 0f an0ther life.

TG: because you dont know that it can possibly be better

AA: I kn0w.

AA: But it can be better.

AA: They accept their life.

AA: As I must mine.

AA: Yet their life is the life that I created.

AA: Even as I

AA: I

AA: kn0w 0f an0ther w0rld.

AA: An0ther life f0r all 0f them.

AA: And I must deny them it.

TG: well it doesnt seem like you had a hell of a lot of choice in the matter

AA: I still did it.

TG: but you cant beat yourself up over it if you couldnt avoid it

AA: I w0uld have never had t0 d0 it if in the past I had n0t accepted my fate.

TG: because then its not really your fault

AA: I c0uld have av0ided it.

TG: cant change the past bro

AA: I made the past.

TG: and youre back to making no sense

AA: 0n0

AA: My species kn0ws me as a creature t0 be feared.

AA: My species which I created and c0rrupted.

TG: well im not your species now am i

AA: Y0ur species was made by mine.

AA: What influence did my acti0ns cause 0n y0u?

AA: H0w c0uld y0ur w0rld be a better place if n0t f0r me?

AA: And the w0rld y0u will create,

AA: h0w will it be influenced by my acti0ns?

TG: i dont think i can answer that

AA: Is this the way it 0ught t0 be?

AA: Is y0ur life the way it 0ught t0 be?

AA: Is mine?

AA: I sure h0pe n0t.

TG: maybe not but its the way it is

TG: and i dont think theres really anything we can do about that so its probably better to just accept it and move on

AA: That is the reas0n I did all that I have d0ne.

TG: no point in dwelling on shit youve got no control over

AA: If I had rebelled 0nly 0nce.

AA: Then n0ne 0f this w0uld have c0me t0 pass.

AA: And in that w0rld I w0uld have never had t0 rebel.

AA: D0 y0u kn0w what my first assignment was?

TG: nope but i bet youre gonna tell me

AA: Please Strider.

AA: My first assignment was t0 kill myself.

TG: oh

TG: shit

AA: I wanted t0 free her, n0t kill her.

AA: But she BEGGED me t0 d0 s0.

AA: She wanted t0 die.

AA: I wanted t0 die.

AA: I want t0 die.

AA: I will be the w0man with the eyes that have haunted me all my life.

AA: I am bec0ming her.

AA: I cann0t wait f0r the day that a y0unger will release me.

TG: whos got you in captivity

TG: cant you bust out or something

TG: make a daring escape

AA: Y0u d0n't think I've tried?

AA: I first escaped fr0m my capt0r.

AA: He was died.

AA: Wh00p, dead.

AA: Killed by a running squashman.

AA: I jumped 0ut 0f a wind0w.

AA: And int0 the face 0f the CREATURE wh0 f0rced my capt0r t0 d0 what he did.

TG: so then what

AA: And he sent me back t0 my capt0r.

AA: Y0u see I c0uld n0t escape.

AA: Which was 0bvi0us en0ugh t0 me.

AA: N0te that as I said bef0re the next thing I did was kill myself.

TG: so are you dead right now

AA: Why w0uld I kill myself if I had escaped bef0re?

AA: N0.

AA: Sadly.

TG: but if you killed yourself how are you alive

AA: I'm just hundred 0f years 0ld and waiting f0r the day I die.

AA: I killed my three-hundred year 0ld self.

TG: oh

TG: right

TG: that explains everything

AA: I think it might be a l0nger time f0r y0u.

TG: what might be

AA: I d0n't kn0w if I c0nverted fr0m ????? t0 years c0rrectly.

TG: oh

AA: It w0n't type in.

TG: yeah then maybe

AA: S0rry.

TG: its all good

AA: It is.

TG: either way thats a long fuckin time

AA: Yes.

AA: Hence my dispair

AA: Might I say my 'adversity'.

TG: dont blame you

AA: Is y0ur life g00d?

AA: 0r m0re imp0rtantly, can y0u even imagine a better life?

TG: i can imagine a better life sure

AA: What is it?

TG: i dont know maybe if bro ever talked about our parents or my friends lived closer so we could hang in person or the person im crushin on liked me back

TG: but like everyone thinks about that shit i guess

AA: N0 systems 0f 0ppressi0n and hate are in y0ur w0rld?

TG: i mean there are but none that really affect me

AA: 0h.

AA: Well at least that.

TG: well i guess theres one that kind of does

AA: W0uld y0u c0nsider y0urself a part 0f th0se systems, th0ugh?

AA: 0h?

TG: but i try not to think about that

AA: 0h.

AA: I think we all d0.

AA: The 0ne (h0t) man wh0 d0es,

AA: I will have killed bef0re he can change anything.

AA: Indirectly but still my fault.

TG: even if i thought about it theres nothing i could do about it

TG: so it doesnt matter anyways whatever

AA: N0t that the system he was fighting against wasn't my fault als0.

AA: It's still wr0ng, th0ugh?

TG: yeah its still wrong

AA: Can y0u have any part in changing it?

TG: maybe a small part but thereve been a lot of people fighting against it for a while now

AA: D0 y0u have a Dem0ness 0f y0ur 0wn keeping things fr0m ever succeeding?

AA: Kn0wing myself, I d0ubt y0u can fight against a f0rce such a that.

TG: haha not exactly

AA: What is it?

TG: unless people can be demons

AA: They can.

AA: They can.

AA: I am.

AA: We all are.

AA: We all wh0 are c0mplacent are.

AA: We wh0 are learned better yet still bend.

AA: Dem0ns.

AA: All 0f us.

AA: Can y0u d0 n0thing t0 st0p it?

TG: i mean i can try

TG: but i dont know how it would really help

TG: i mean i dont even really know what im fighting

AA: Even if y0u fail.

AA: Y0u still will have st00d f0r s0mething greater.

AA: Y0u cann0t say y0u were afraid.

AA: Y0u cann0t say y0u helped it.

TG: but like thats the thing i dont think theres a lot i as a person can do about it

TG: like maybe if i could get people to help out but thats pretty unlikely

AA: 0ne l0ne fighter can d0 much.

AA: Tw0 can d0 f0ur times.

AA: Three a vast am0unt.

AA: A w0rld an infinity.

AA: Unless it is the w0rld y0u fight.

TG: seems like it is

AA: Have y0u kn0wn any 0ther?

AA: W0rld, s0rry.

AA: Has the w0rld ever kn0wn any 0ther?

TG: i mean i havent necessarily

AA: I never did.

AA: And I b0wed bef0re that fact.

AA: L00k at me n0w.

AA: If I c0uld change 0ne thing, I w0uld.

AA: But because I didn't, n0w I cann0t.

TG: yeah thats generally how things seem to work i think

AA: T0 try t00 late w0uld t0 cause an 0utc0me w0rse than anything else.

AA: But is it t00 late f0r y0u?

TG: i dont know

TG: how would i know that

AA: I d0n't kn0w.

AA: I have abilities bey0nd n0 0ther.

AA: But with them, restricti0ns.

AA: My life is set by the c0urse it was f0rced t0 f0ll0w,

AA: due t0 my future acti0ns.

AA: All 0f which were influenced by the set acti0ns 0f my past.

AA: Y0u d0n't have that.

AA: Y0ur game y0u played.

AA: It's time t0 play an0ther.

AA: But the ch0ice is y0urs.

AA: I will n0t find 0ut what acti0ns y0u ch00se.

AA: I leave that decisi0n in y0ur hands.

TG: thats a pretty fuckin big decision

AA: Y0u can still make it.

AA: I will n0t destr0y yet an0ther's will.

TG: well i appreciate that

AA: T0 qu0te a term 0ft 0verused,

AA: Y0L0

TG: haha

AA: It's actually n0t all that true, but y0ur life is 0nly what y0u make it.

AA: I made mine.

TG: and i guess im supposed to be making something of mine huh

AA: if n0t n00dles and fermented milk.

AA: But y0u must decide.

AA: Whether t0 d0 s0mething 0r n0t,

AA: it's still a ch0ice y0u will make.

TG: yeah i guess

TG: but whats the right choice

TG: is there a right choice

AA: Is there any0ne t0 help y0u find 0ut?

TG: i dont know

AA: Y0u menti0ned friends and a cust0dian.

TG: yeah

AA: D0 they kn0w?

TG: well i guess but it not like we sit around with beers and talk about how to take down a baked goods empire

AA: Wait.

AA: What?

TG: yep shocking news everyone the big bad is

TG: …

TG: …

TG: betty crocker

AA: Um

AA: 0kay.

AA: I think that s0unds pretty bad?

TG: the thing is i dont even really know what is wrong

TG: i just know that it isnt right and someone needs to be stopped

TG: but i dont know how she can be

AA: F0r all I speak 0f f0rced will, y0u can fight still.

AA: D0 y0u kn0w what I was t0ld t0 st0p y0u fr0m?

TG: nope

TG: not a clue

AA: I was sent t0 keep y0u fr0m speaking t0 me.

TG: wait

TG: what

TG: i thought you were all locked up and not able to do shit

TG: you were like bluh bluh cant fight cant make any choices i only do what im told to

AA: Well it's not like it was really ever a true ch0ice.

AA: I always knew I was g0ing t0 fail t0 st0p y0u.

AA: I will transfer the blame 0nt0 my past self.

TG: so doesnt that mean youll have already been taken out to the woodshed for a whoopin

AA: I think y0u mean that I'll have already endured the punishment.

AA: Yes I have.

AA: And kn0wing that I was m0tivated t0 see why I had d0ne such a thing.

AA: S0 it was never a true ch0ice.

AA: It was still a l00p.

AA: But it was a l00p I wanted, n0t my master.  
AA: And that's m0re than en0ugh ch0ice f0r me.

TG: you need to get out more

TG: but that aside where does that put me

TG: i still dont really know what i should do

AA: I admit I d0n't either.

AA: D0 what y0u kn0w h0w t0.

TG: i know how to draw shitty comics

AA: Then d0 that.

AA: And d0 it with every fiber 0f y0urself.

AA: D0 what y0u kn0w will make a difference.  
TG: i still dont really know

AA: I h0pe y0u will.

AA: I have t0 g0 n0w.

AA: I sh0uldn't say any m0re.

TG: okay strange lady

AA: But remember 0ne thing.

TG: what

AA: Smile.

TG: what

AA: Smile while y0u can.

AA: Bef0re y0u are like me.

AA: And it hurts t0 much t0.

AA: G00d luck.

\-- adverseAttendent [AA] CEASED pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –

TG: huh

AND SOME OOC DISCUSSION BETWEEN THE CAST:

TG: ((oh sure i can do alpha!dave if you want haha))

AA: (( B000000YEAH ))

TG: ((i've never done it before though so don't hate me if i fuck it up))

AA: (( I've never handmaidened? yet. ::P ))

AA: (( a first f0r everything ))

TG: ((wow really you're doing really well at it i had no idea lol))

AA: (( ::D thanks~! ))

AA: (( hint: d0n't start making the m0vies yet ))

TG: ((okay thank))

AA: (( y0u still need pushing, n0? ))

AA: (( 0kay 0)

TG: ((yes sure let's go with that))

AA: (( :;P

TG: ((i'm just winging this heh))

AA: (( wingers the l0t 0f us ))

TG: ((trufax))

AA: (( ab0ut h0w 0ld are y0u, teen 0r s0? ))

~~~~~

TG: ((ooc, you mean? or how old is dave?))

AA: (( n0, this dave ))

TG: ((i have no idea))

AA: (( if we keep what we've already said, I think ab0ut... 18 0r s0? IDK 0)

TG: ((wait to clear something up so like is this version of dave one who played sburb and then made it onto the other side in the post-scratch world))

AA: (( he seemed ab0ut thirty-late twenties in the p0st scratch ))

AA: ((0h, alpha adve. ))

AA: (( I suspect he was raised by a br0 0r at least s0me0ne. ::P ))

TG: ((yes alpha dave but did he like play sburb or did he just always live in the post-scratch world))

AA: (( I bet he asked ab0ut his parents als0. ))

TG: ((i've always been unclear on that haha))

AA: (( I think he was like the ancest0rs ))

AA: (( n0 mem0ries. ))

TG: ((ah okay yeah that's what i was thinking too))

AA: (( th0ugh I suspect that alpha!Jade had s0me ))

AA: (( like the Signless did ))

AA: (( which is why BC came after her first ))

TG: ((would he still know john and jade then cause they're like all different ages and stuff))

AA: (( well I think that jade and j0hn grew up t0gether ))

AA: (( and IDK if he time-chatted like dirk ))

TG: ((yeah probably not though))

AA: (( hmm ))

AA: (( he's g0tta meet R0se s0meh0w, th0ugh ))

AA: (( but I guess she lived at the same time as him ))

TG: ((well i thought it was implied that they met later in life, when they were fighting the batterwitch))

AA: (( yeah ))

TG: ((so he doesn't have to know her yet necessarily?))

AA: (( didn't the SBaHJ M0IVE c0me 0ut when Jane was ar0und, th0ugh? ))

AA: (( that means that he c0uld have /slightly/ 0verlapped w/ Jade ))

AA: (( hehe, him and the 0l' Grandma Jade ))

TG: ((yeah but it'd still be pretty unlikely for him to have known her cause she'd be way older))

TG: ((hahah))

AA: (( I d0ubt she'd ever act 0ld th0ugh ))

TG: ((truuue))

AA: (( heh, the best mistaken age relati0nship thr0ugh the i-net ))

TG: ((omg that'd be so awkward))

AA: (( maaaaaaybe, maybe n0t... )))

AA: (( which makes it M0RE awkward! ))


End file.
